Avatar: The White Moth
by Rain Clouds Over Molly
Summary: Bored of overused plotlines? Exhausted of predictable love triangles and conclusions? Then come tread into the White Moth, where the Fire Nation is not what it seems, Love weaves complicated webs, and danger is in every corner... summary inside
1. Bosco and Sokka Find a Way

**Plotline:**

**Does a man who set out to destroy an entire nation redeem himself? Can a nation become misunderstood through the transitions of time? When a young man burns a bridge, should he do it? Will a girl who hardly believes in anything find her destiny?**

**How can a pure heart turn evil?**

**The days of Sotzen's Comet are fast approaching. While Ba Sing Se falls to its knees, only one force can give the power Aang needs to defeat King Ozai…and himself.**

* * *

**The White Moth**

C**hapter One: Basko and Sokka Find A Way**

For a man who had never set foot outside the palace, the King was doing quite well for himself. He was a fast learner for sure, and before long he was setting up tents, knowing where to look for food, and keeping the fire going. The team had thought he would be domestically challenged after all those years cooped in this royal palace, but actually it was quite the opposite.

"I don't miss the palace at all actually," his Highness confessed to Katara while washing clothes one day. "I was getting quite bored of it doing the same thing day in and day out. Up until now…Basko was my only friend." Upon hearing his name Basko looked up and nuzzled his master. Katara smiled, thinking of Aang and Appa at Lake Laogi. _Had that really only been a week ago_? She thought to herself.

So much had happened…so much had changed. Aang was weak, and his hope was even weaker. Now that Ba Sing Se had been conquered, could they still defeat the Fire Nation? How could they when there was little, if any, chance of finding a fire master?

_Don't think about it, _Katara scolded herself. _We'll make it through this. _But how much longer could she ignore the blaring truth?

A voice jolted her sense. "Katara, are you alright?"

She looked up. The king was kneeling beside her, worried. Without realizing tears had welled up and fallen down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry your majesty…" Katara began.

"Please," the king insisted. "Call me Dian."

"Dian," The water bender repeated, and then burst into tears. The king hugged her tightly, and stoked her hair.

"Aang will live," he assured. "We'll be ok."

* * *

"Aang _must not _live," Azula seared. It was raining in Ba Sing Se—it had been for days now. The steady downpour refused to relinquish adding to the Princess's fury. 

"Have you checked the woods? The sky? It's a bison—How can you miss a bison?"

The Dai Li agent, whose name was Surya, glared. He was one of the few people who could remain calm during Azula's tantrums.

"I told you," he said, with a tone one might use to a bratty toddler, "with the rain as it is we highly doubt the Avatar will be traveling in the sky. The forecast in Chidi region is clear—we have reason to suspect he's there. Our best agents are looking for him now."

"Looking isn't good enough," Azula said quietly. "I want him found! And I want this rain _gone_!"

Surya bowed. "Yes, your highness." He turned to leave and then stopped. Smiling he said, "Even those who have been touched by the Blue Demon cannot stop the rain." Azula made no reply.

The agent's smile became more cynical, and he was so wrapped up in his devious pleasure, he nearly ran into Zuko. It was Lord Zuko these days. After all, he did own part of the city. However, he did not gain the same respect from the Dai Li as Azula, so when Surya passed him he received a glare, not a bow. This did not faze Zuko.

He had matters to discuss with his sister. Dauntless, he entered her chambers.

"What could you possibly want?" She hissed.

Zuko cleared his throat. "It's about Uncle."

"Make it quick."

"I will," Zuko promised. "I think Uncle should be removed the cell. He should be given a better room than the prisoner's quarters."

"Then _do _it," Azula snapped. Zuko bowed and left the room.

All according to plan.

* * *

Sokka lied in the sleeping bag watching the stars. Was it any coincidence that the moon was so bright tonight? He thought of Yue looking down at him, and decided no, it wasn't. In times of hardship she was there for him—like right now. She was beautiful up there in the sky, shining a beacon of hope for those who traveled at night. 

"Do you ever think she gets lonely?" he once asked Aang.

"Are you kidding?" Aang said. "Look at all those stars around her!"

He'd been right. Multitudes of stars surrounded Yue. Sokka only wished he could be one of them.

The bushes rustled. The young warrior shot up and stared at the wood.

"Who's there?" He demanded, raising his boomerang.

There was a large crash and then, with no surprise to Sokka, Basko came bumbling out, fruit in hand.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted. "Where'd you get that? Wait…that's _my _fruit!" In a heartbeat Sokka sprang up and went after the bear. They ran into the woods, but just when Sokka thought he had Basko, he tripped over an arched root and fell on his face.

"Oh you must think this is hilarious, don't you?" Sokka muttered wiping the dirt off his face. Basko looked at him sideways as if to wonder why this human was lying on the ground.

"You must think you're a piece of work you…" his sentenced was never finished. All at once Katara, Toph, and Dian raced towards Sokka.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked immediately. "I heard shouting."

Sokka said nothing. Instead he bent over, picked up a fan, and lifted it up.

It was Suki's.

**A special thanks to everyone who read this—thank you all!**


	2. Mysterious Faces in all Places

**Author's Notes:**

I'd like to give a special thanks to Tjjk, for the info on Avatar and actually having the capacity to NOT rub in my face. You don't find that a lot any more. And to my other two reviewers, Kayla + Layla and Miakoda, thank you all so much! On with la story!

**Sarah: **Wow your spanglish sucks…

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Faces In All Places**

There were days when The Duke did not think Jet was going to make it, and this was one of them. The leader's fever burned like a wild fire, his eyes were glazed with agony, and he struggled for conscious every time he told The Duke, "I'll be ok." After this his head would hit the ground and he'd be out for many hours. _He can't carry on like this, _the follower realized.

Long Shot came back to the cave with firewood cradled in his arms. "I'm going to get Jet help," The Duke informed him. "We need to find a herbalist, or a medicine man."

Long Shot shook his head.

"I'll be fine this time," the young girl protested. "I promise. We need to get Jet help." Long Shot looked at their fearless leader, and then to The Duke.

"Go," he said. The Duke did just that.

* * *

On the inside Iroh couldn't have been more thrilled to finally break free of that damp, disgusting cell, and finally have a bed to sleep in. But a deeper part of him felt spite towards it.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked timidly.

Iroh said nothing. His nephew continued, "I got you a Tea Set. It's porcelain—I remembered it, from what you said…" His words trailed off into awkward silence. Iroh did not try to break it—he had tried enough already. It was Zuko's time now to choose his own path. They both stood in the center of the room, no more than five feet away, but there might as well have been a steal wall between them. Iroh couldn't help but feel like it was his fault his nephew had gone down this path.

As Zuko left he couldn't help but say, "I am disappointed in you, Nephew."

The Prince said nothing. How could he explain to his Uncle this was hurting him as well? He couldn't. Silence was his best defense, and so he used it.

Silently he left. Silently he hated himself, even though he was doing the right thing.

* * *

The Duke heard the rustling, but it was too late. Five Dai Li agents jumped out of the brush and leapt on him like savages. Grabbing the girl by her hair one of them demanded, "Where is he hiding?"

"I'll never tell you," The Duke snarled.

The agent punched her in the stomach, and tripped her onto the ground. Pressing his foot on the Freedom Fighter's face he asked, "I'll give you one last chance. Where. Is. He?"

An annoyed tut came from the trees. "That's no way to interrogate somebody. Allow me to demonstrate."

The Dai Li agent looked around frantically. "Who are you?"

"That," the mysterious voice laughed, "is the million dollar question."

Before anyone knew what was going on a figure sprang from the trees and leapt on two of the agents knocking them out. The other three braced for battle but this time the Duke was quick. As one began to strike she grabbed his ankles and tripped him onto the ground. The mysterious figure somersaulted between the legs of another, and knocked him over with a mighty shove.

That left only one—the leader.

"Shall we?" The mystery person asked, whom Duke could now see in the moonlight. It was a she—a surprisingly short she, wearing a vibrant red dress, paler shorts of the same color, and a gold fox mask.

The Duke nodded.

"Wait…" the last agent protested but it was no use. The two girls, with the force of rhinos, ran forward and punched the agent in the stomach.

"That was easy," The Duke smirked.

The fox-girl put her arm around her shoulder. "Come on," she said. "I hear your leader is in need of help."

* * *

Suki's trail was not hard to follow. There were signs everywhere—a speck of blood on a tree, a scathed trunk. Sokka ran down the hills and tore through the prickling branches. The others were far behind him, but the water warrior didn't care. If Suki was dead…if he tripped over her body…

Sokka burst out of the woods and found himself on top of a basin that overlooked a small, undistinguished village. He ran straight down, the angle of the hill giving him godlike speed. As he approached the village a night guard stopped him.

"Stop! Who goes there?"

Sokka hunched over, struggling for breath. The world seemed to spin around him, but it didn't matter. Suki was near.

As best he could he explained to the guards, "A troupe of warriors came through here. They had been fighting…one of them was my…my friend. Is she—are they here?"

The two guards looked at each other, and then at Sokka. "Come with us," one said, and they led him into the village. The moon was now a small scope in the sky compared to the mountains in the sky. Sokka followed the guards to a large, stone house.

One of them knocked on the door. A second or two passed, and then a small slit on the frame of the door opened, and a woman's voice asked, "Who is it?"

The guard gestured at Sokka. Uncertainly the warrior approached the slit and said, "Please. A band of warriors came through the woods not too long ago. I think they may be here."

"What is your name?"

"Sokka."  
The slit shut and the door opened. A woman towered over Sokka and the men. She was very beautiful with long, thread-like hair cascading down her hair.

"You need to come in here quickly," she said. "Your lover is waiting."


End file.
